Will We Rock On
by EmZ.52
Summary: Summer is here again and for the Camp Rock gang, things are about to become complicated. With the Connect 3 boys not been in contact since Final Jam the year before, can Shane save the band as well as his relationship?
1. Summer's Here

**A/N: hey this the first fic i've published on here so be nice lol. ok so the italicd sections are flashbacks and in the first few chapters there will be a few of them to catch you up to whats happened over the year. **

**DISCLAIMER: sadly Camp Rock is not mine, i don't own Shane, Mitchie or any of the other characters from Camp Rock. But i do own the moments described in this story. **

"This is it, summer's finally here" Mitchie thought excitedly as the bell rang to signal the end of last period and the end of school for another year.

Mitchie just knew that this summer was going to be at least as amazing as the summer previous, if not better. Just the knowledge of returning to Camp Rock and all her friends was enough to make her break out in song right there in the corridor. It had been a long year of emails, texts, phone calls and short visits but the knowledge that for at least a month she would be with Shane, Caitlyn and all her other friends made the year worth it.

She was so glad that Brown had enjoyed her Mums cooking so much to invite her back for another summer, enabling her to spend the summer at the one place she felt she belonged. It meant spending the summer with the most amazing guy she'd ever met.

"Shane", she thought longingly, reflecting back on the canoe ride they had shared after Final Jam.

..

"_You know I'm so glad you were the girl with the voice", Shane said softly, "because I had already fallen for you."_

_There was nothing Mitchie could do except for smile and mumble that she felt the same._

"_Hearing your songs made me remember the music that I like, I know that I've said that to you before, but I didn't know who you were then. And now I know, I just have to tell you again. You changed me Mitchie, good change, just like you're good different. I never realised that I needed someone like you in my life until I met you."_

"_Shane, seriously you don't need to say any of this…" was all Mitchie could say before Shane cut her off._

"_No Mitch, I do. You see I've been thinking a lot this summer, and I was thinking of maybe taking a break from Connect 3 for a bit, spend a bit of time working on the music I love not what the label wants me to work on."_

_She couldn't believe it; she'd seen Shane's face when he was singing with Nate and Jason at their performance that summer. She knew how much he loved being in the band. _

"_No way, why would you even think that?!" Mitchie exclaimed, "Connect 3 is your life!"_

"_Exactly. It's my life and what kind of life is it when I'm a jerky rock star? I'm just taking some time out to rediscover my music and most importantly, me. I never realised what I was doing to my life until I met you and I just want to see what I can do with myself."_

"_What did Nate and Jase say when you spoke to them?" Mitchie just had to know; she didn't want the whole band to fall apart because of Shane's decision. _

"_I haven't exactly spoken to them, but hopefully they'll support me, after all it was their idea for me to come out here, and they could probably use the break as well, everything's been pretty hectic lately." _

"_If you're sure, Shane, I'll be there if you need anything" Mitchie knew she had no choice but to go along with him because once Shane Gray had his mind set on something, there was no one who could change it for him. She figured that it might be good for him to take a break thinking back to the Hot Tunes segment she has seen before she came to camp and how he had acted when he had first arrived to now and the sweet, amazing guy that sat opposite her in a canoe in the middle of the lake._

"_Besides", Shane added cheekily, "it could mean we see more of each other."_

..

And Shane had been right; they had seen more of each other then they would have if he were constantly touring and recording. Nate and Jason were both very supportive of his decision; they just wanted their mate to sort out his life. Shane would randomly show up at Mitchie's house and whisk her away on romantic dates; sometimes he knew exactly what she wanted to do without her even saying a word. They had gotten so close and written so many songs together that her parents often called him their houseguest that never really left. They trusted Shane so much that they had even let Shane organise the party for Mitchie's 17th birthday, which in Mitchie's books was definitely the best yet.

..

_When Mitchie woke on the morning of her 17__th__ birthday, she wasn't entirely sure if she was even going to see Shane or her other friends from camp. She hadn't spoken to anyone in a couple of days, which was weird, especially for Shane. When they were apart, they spoke at least once a day, sometimes more if he working on a song and wanted her opinion. During the week leading up to her birthday, there had been seldom texts and emails, with no mention of her birthday, but no vocal contact whatsoever. Her parents were also keeping quiet about her birthday, so for the first time in her entire life, Mitchie had no idea what the plans were for this particular day. She checked her phone to see if anyone had messaged her to say happy birthday, and saw in horror: __**One Missed Call: Shane**__ followed by a message to check her voicemail. She hastily brought up her messages to see what her boyfriend had to say for himself. _

"_Happy birthday, baby! I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you in a few days, I've had some stuff to do but I promise I'll see you soon. I miss you so much. Have an awesome day; hopefully you'll spend it with some awesome people."_

_She couldn't believe she had missed the call; she normally woke up when her phone rang, but not that night, when the call was so important and long awaited. She slowly made her way over to her laptop and saw that she had 5 unread messages from her friends from camp; Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander and Lola._

_Just as she was making her way downstairs, the phone rang, and it was Caitlyn. She happily chatted to her best friend for an hour before she noticed that her parents weren't even around to wish her a happy birthday. She heard a car horn beep outside her house and decided to head out to check it out. She finally found her parents, who were standing next to a lime green VW Beetle, with a sign that read 'Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Mitchie'. She couldn't help but let out a squeal and ran over to her parents, embracing them in a three-way hug. The rest of the day past by slowly, with occasional phone calls from various family members and the rest of the time spent wondering when she was going to see Shane again. He had been very cryptic in his voice message._

_At 6pm, just as Mitchie was starting to get hungry, her parents entered her room and presented her with a garment bag. As she was looking at them in wonder, they just left the room, but not without saying, "Just get dressed and don't ask questions"._

..

**A/N2: so yeah, i was going to make this chpater include Mitchies whole birthday but that would have made it over 3000 words and i wanted to see if anyone liked my idea. so yeah review and i'll start workin on the next chapter.**


	2. Mitchie's Birthday Part1

**AN: thanks to everyone who alerted, reviewed, faved… whatever, you all rock! Thanks for showing interest in this story.**

As Mitchie thought back to the night of her 17th birthday, she knew that with Shane and her other friends, life couldn't get any better. They always looked out for her and did everything they could to make sure that she knew she was special. And she did the same for them. It was that spring night in April, that she realised that life was perfect.

..

She opened the garment bag and saw a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans and a royal blue halter neck with sequins across the chest. This gave her no idea what was going on, but she did what she was told, and donned the clothes that had been chosen for her. At 7pm there was a honk outside and Mitchie looked out her window to see a shiny black limo parked in her driveway. She made her way downstairs and said goodbye to her parents, still clueless. Mitchie got into the back of the limo, after the driver had placed a blindfold on her so she couldn't see where she was going. They drove for about an hour, she guessed, not being able to see the time and all. The whole time they were driving, she was questioning the driver as to where they were going and whom they were going to be seeing, but all he would respond with was "Sorry Miss, I've been instructed not to give you any details".

When the car stopped, the driver got out to open the door for her but still refused to take off the blindfold. Mitchie tried to use her other senses to determine where she was but came up with nothing, except for the fact that they were no longer in the city or the suburbs. The driver whose name she had discovered was Dan, led her up a path and then left her alone for a few minutes, once they had apparently reached their destination. She heard hushed voices, but still could only guess her destination and the company she was about to keep. She felt someone grab her arm and lead her through a door. The mystery person stood behind her and slowly removed the blindfold. She opened her eyes to see all her friends from camp, and realised that she was in the Final Jam theatre at Camp Rock. Everyone surrounded her wishing her a happy birthday and apologised for the lack of contact over the last couple of weeks. She should have guessed what was going on when her friends had basically gone MIA, they all sucked at keeping secrets and had all chose the same course of action to avoid spilling the beans. But the person she was most shocked with was her boyfriend who was currently silent, a huge feat for him. She turned in his arms and just stared at him, not believing that he had gone to all this trouble for her birthday, bringing her back to the first place where she had felt she belonged.

**AN: OMJ im so sorry guys, its been crazy lately, so much has been going on, that I've abandoned my story and started writing songs again. But its also kinda good for you coz you might get a couple of one shots out of it, since a lot of the stuff ive been writing can be related to CR. I know this chapter is uber short and not very good but I wanted to post what I had so you guys had something. So so so so sorry. Please review, I haven't forgotten about this fic or anything. **


End file.
